Reaching Avalon
by Mewzician
Summary: "My boy, you have something that nobody else in this world has..." A boy with a heart of purest gold, and another with the unyielding resolve of steel, will they be able to work together to save a ruined country? How can they, when they can't even save themselves? Are they truly what the country needs more than anything else? Medieval AU. Mortal!Percy
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, that right belongs to Sir Rick**

The sky was dark, the wind was howling, and the forest was cloaked by misty wisps of fog. Lanterns were lit throughout the forest, illuminating most of the shrubbery, giving off a somewhat eerie glow resembling the glowing eyes of certain monsters. Shadowy figures darted through the night, each one bringing one more light into the forest. To an outsider, it would seem like a city of lights, slowly emerging from the depths of the forest, a sight that would've made it into anyone's top ten things to see before I die list. After a while the forest was alight, lanterns hung on every third tree, the only part left shrouded in darkness was the center of the forest. At the center eight mysterious figures covered with black hooded cloaks stood in a circle formation where the light was the dimmest, each one holding a torn piece of cloth in their left hand, a ruby pommeled dagger on their right. Softly they began chanting,

"England yearns for peace"

All of the lanterns surrounding the forest blinked out.

"War and strife has torn the nation"

The next layer of lanterns disappeared completed.

"Chaos and anarchy threaten to destroy our people"

Most of the lights faded out.

"Whatever the cost, is what we will pay"

Every light then flickered and died.

"Bring to us a king who can change our fates!"

They then stabbed their daggers into the pieces of cloth they held, and subsequently plunged the dagger hilt deep into the earth that their feet. Instantly the ground where the daggers were embedded illuminated with brilliant white light, the light slowly expanding towards the other daggers until it created a shining circle with the daggers acting like makeshift barriers, preventing the light from escaping. The forest whispered softly, its voice causing their cloaks to flutter, the chirping of crickets bring a soothing aura to the eight. The anticipated moment is at hand, in which none of the eight could hold their excitement. The forest's whispering grew louder and louder, and then it stopped. The multiple streams of the forests froze, the crickets ceased their chirping, and the wind stood still. It seemed as if even nature was waiting with a baited breath unsure, but extremely excited of what was to come. Several tenses seconds passed, just when everyone started to relax and lower their guard, it happened. A whirling vortex of wind, ice, and fire spiraled out of the painfully bright hole-circle extending towards the heavens above. As if answering a call, like a servant would for their king, the dark sky flickered with light. A beam not unlike lightning struck down on the circle, blinding the observers for a brief moment. When sight was restored, it seemed as if the entire area went through a scenery change. The forest was gone, as if a giant picked it up like a science fair project and left. Instead where the circle should be, there was a sword which had impaled itself into a rock, in the middle of a vast clearing.

"It's not supposed to happen like that!" One of the hooded people said in shock. "It was supposed to give us a King, not some sword in a rock!"

"Calm down you idiot, maybe this is the way to the rightful king of England." Another hoodie guy said in exasperation. "Come let us take a closer look. As they did, they noticed a plaque right in front of the sword.

"Whoever should pull out this sword is the rightful king of the entirety of England"

Upon seeing these words, most of the hooded people visibly relaxed, and whispered to each other in excitement.

"It might not have worked the way we expected it to, but it still gave us the path to the rightful King of England. Come, we must spread the ne-" The conversing ended suddenly, for the sword in the stone shook violently, and started glowing a violent redish-purple light, which expanded outwards as mist towards the cloak people.

"You have not yet paid the price…"

Panicking, they all scattered into the clearing, only to find out that there was a barrier that halted their movements, and then, the mist took them. As the area was cleared of mist, there was no sign of the cultists anywhere, their legacy stuck in a seemingly harmless sword in the stone. At the moment when the cultists disappeared a band of travelers happened to chance upon the Sword in the Stone. Confused, because the forest that was on the map was not there, they went in for a closer look. They were unable to read the plaque however, due to their nonexistent education, but they knew in their hearts that this sword was significant somehow. Together, they decided to spread the word about The Sword in the Stone to all who would listen. More travelers came, bringing along a variety of people, including blacksmiths, knights, bandits, hermits, scholars, and young boys. The educated people who read the plaque for others to hear, made a discovery that all of England could not ignore. For a forest that would just disappear and for the Sword in the Stone to take its place bearing the words "Whoever should pull out this stone is the rightful king of the entirety of England," led most of the English to believe it was a gift from God. However, many tried to pull the sword unable to do so, to the disappointment of many, which led to the belief that the sword was a heist and left the area deserted. There were always those that would never give up, so every once in a while there would be someone who attempted to pull the sword from its resting spot once more. Out of these people, there was one who stood out the most. Dressed in clothes that would fit a king, he radiated charisma and oddly warmth, which drew in people to watch in baited breath as he attempted the feat which many deemed impossible. He pulled, once, twice, and a third time yet the sword would not budge. During this moment many of the spectators would swear that he glowed a faint yellow aura around this point. Disappointed, they left, including the frustrated man whom wore clothes befitting of a king.

* * *

Years past, and yet nobody was able to pull the sword from the stone, and eventually it became a forgotten relic, which none dare speak of anymore. The epitome of false hope, most people were told to avoid the area where it was, not knowing what was in the area. And yet, still, England was without a King. Rich noblemen amassed armies of knights, and pitted them against each other in contests of supremacy to prove their claim as England's King. England's economy slowly dropped as the nobles foolishly squandered their money on foolish King Contests, while the peasants could barely even stay alive. The people needed a king, and they needed one badly. As days past, people began to lose hope, and they lived their lives in despair. Crops failed, taxes left unpaid, England now resembled of a dump.

Somewhere in the country of England, a baby was born with eyes of intense sea green. His mother and father looked at him with pride. _He's going to change the world_, they thought in their heads.

On the opposite side of the country, another little boy was born. He had a wisp of sandy blonde hair, with the most brilliant blue eyes, as he looked up at the man, and his little child, who was going to raise him as his own. "Someday my boy," he whispered, "I believe you to change our little country for the better."

* * *

**Medieval Corner:**

**(Disclaimer) Some legends in this story are made up for the sake of convenience, but most of the legends displayed in the story are corresponding to popular myth.**

**The Sword in the Stone: The cultists in this story never existed in the real world, in myth and in fact. One of the widely accepted Arthurian myths that covered the Sword of the Stone is as follows; As the King of England, Uther Pendragon laid in his deathbed, Merlin came and took a sword and magically planted it in an anvil. Uther's son was Arthur, and Merlin took him away to be raised by Sir Ector. Then he made it so only Arthur could pull out the sword, and waited for him to come of age.**

**P.S: Greek and Romans exist in this story. One has appeared already, cookies to whoever finds out the identity of the said Greek/Roman god/demigod.**


	2. Painfully Green

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, that right belongs to Sir Rick**

_**Green**_

Perseus really hated waking up in the mornings. Every day was the same old routine; wake up, eat, avoid stepfather, and pick cabbages. Tiredly, he pushed himself off his bed made of rags, and trudged out of his dingy hut. After shaking out the grogginess from his body, he quickly made his way to the front of his _lord's_ manor to get his rations for the day. As he made his way to the manor, he couldn't help but to look at the manor in disgust. They have enough money to make themselves comfortable, but wouldn't even spare a glance towards the people working tirelessly on their land just to get by. People like that were disgusting. At least to Perseus, that is.

When he finally got to the front of the manor gates, Perseus could only groan as he saw the handler of the rations for today. Of all the people it had to be his stepfather, great.

"Why Perseus, how _nice_ it is for you to show up." His stepfather, Gabriel, or more appropriately known as Smelly Gabe, said in his sickeningly sweet fake voice. "You wouldn't mind if I had your food for today, would you?" He leaned in closer which made Perseus flinch instinctively, but he stopped at the point where the young boy could smell his alcohol scented breath and nearly gagged. The terrified child immediately turned away, not trusting himself to speak to his foul scented stepfather, and nodded once, a little fearfully.

"And remember, _boy_" He continued, dropping his fake personality, "If you tell anyone about this, I will beat up to the floor. I don't care if you are seven, because I will do it, understand?" Perseus nodded once, and fled towards the cabbage field, tears flowing from his face.

Picking cabbages was dirty work. The process involved a lot of mud and green vegetable known as cabbages, and more often than not, sickness due to overexposure to a certain green vegetable. Perseus, luckily was immune to that sickness, and be it to good fortune or bad luck, he was one of the regular cabbage pickers.

Hours went by, until finally sunset came. Perseus wiped some sweat off his brow as he sighed and looked at his pickings for the day. He cleared his part of the field quite fast, actually and he helped the other workers get their jobs done, to prevent them from being punished.

As night fell, it revealed a full moon shining its light onto him. Perseus slowly felt a sense of ease come upon him. He didn't know why but there was something about the moon that comforted him, even if the night, where it resided, was probably the most painful part of his day. He shook his head, and trudged back to his hut, dreading what might happen next. As he expected, Smelly Gabe was waiting for him in the hut, and the boy could smell the disgusting scent of alcohol in the hut, along with the broken metal wine bottles laying on the ground of his hut . The moonlight seeped in through the entrance of his hut, illuminating his numerous scars that were littered throughout his small frame. Gabe only grinned, the lighting in the small hut making his appearance and sadistic smile much more terrifying to the young boy, as he picked up one of the numerous shards of metal on the ground and got to work.

"Try not to scream, _boy._"

Perseus had dreams that night. He always had dreams, but this one seemed different somehow. There was a moonlit forest, with many rivers leading up to one big lake, in his dream and apparently he was smack dab right in the middle of the forest. He was not alone, many years living with his stepfather seemed to have given him a special ability to instinctively know if someone or something was watching him.

"What is your wish, young child?" whispered a small feminine voice. Perseus didn't know what to say, he was in a dream, what was he supposed to say?

"I ask again, what is your wish?" the same voice asked him. He steeled his nerves, and gave his answer.

"I want to make a new world over the one that already exists."

"Why do you desire this? Ruling the world is a boring wish to make as it is." The voice seemed to be disappointed, somewhat.

"You're wrong," Perseus began, "I don't want to rule the world, I just want it to be replaced."

"Why do you wish to replace this world child? It is a nice place after all." These words struck a chord deep within Perseus, rage flowing into his body.

"Nice?! Do you really think so?!" He yelled at the voice, dream tears running down from his face, "This world is terrible! Cruelty, greed, and violence is the only thing I see every day, and it's horrible! What kind of nice world has children crying at night because their parents are dead, how many times do we have to see the rich punishing the poor, just for being poor? Why is it that the strong pick on the weak? Does a nice world have pointless wars where people lose friends and loved ones for some petty squabble that started the wars in the first place? I hate this world, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!" Perseus then continued on in a more broken voice, "I just want a world where kids no longer have to wonder if their parents are coming home, a world where nobody has to worry about someone judging them or hurting them, and most of all a world where you can walk up to anyone and call them your friend." The voice was silent for a moment before laughing softly.

"It seems like I've mistaken about you. Your intentions are pure and you have quite the mouth as well. I think I have chosen well." Perseus was confused, chosen? What was that supposed to mean? What was he chosen for?

"You look confused, do not worry. It is something you will understand in time. However, I will leave you a gift." At this, a glowing ball of light appeared above him and floated over his head, slowly descending itself into his body. It sunk in and disappeared just as fast as it came, but he didn't feel any different though. Huh, all his questions would be left unanswered, he supposed, as the dream came to an end and reality embraced him.

"What a weird dream," he said to himself. Ignoring the cries of protest from his heavily bruised body, courtesy of Smelly Gabe, he slowly pushed himself off the bed.

Something was different today, he just couldn't figure out what it was. The air was heavier than usual, the clouds darker than normal, and this ominous feeling in his stomach, something he was sure he never felt before. Sighing, Perseus pushed all his thoughts to the back of his mind, and went about in his daily routine.

It happened right after he got his rations. Huge demonic dogs, their fur as dark as night, charged their way into the fields surrounding the manor, devouring everything in sight. People, animals, crops, nothing stood in their way. Strangely, they ignored the cabbages though, they were infected by the cabbage sickness maybe? But what was most disturbing of all was that the people being devoured seemed not to even see the hounds for what they were. He could've sworn one of the victims called them "puppies." Snapping out of his observations, his first thought should be how to survive.

He quickly ran as fast as his little body could stuffing his rations into his coat rags, to the one place where he was sure he would be able to hide. Earlier, he noticed that the creatures avoided cabbages, so he would use that fact to hopefully escape the grasp of the demonic beast creatures that seemed to have popped out from some children's tale. Sensing that the beasts were looking for stragglers, he quickly rushed into the cabbage storage room, and hid himself underneath a pile of the green vegetable that he had grown to hate. However, it was extremely lucky for him that the cabbage storage room was incredibly close to the manor.

Now that the immediate danger was over, Perseus felt the weight of the situation come crashing down.

"Oh God," Perseus whispered, "I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm totally dead. Even if I do manage to live, I'll be stuck here eating cabbages for the rest of my life." A sniffing sound resonated through the room, and at that moment, Perseus knew that he was dead. He squeezed his eyes shut for what was about to come.

_Is this really what you want?_

"I don't want to die." Perseus whispered fearfully.

_Then believe young mortal. Rise above what is expected of you. Go beyond your limits! Take up your sword and go!_

"But I can't fight them! They probably killed everyone in the lord's land. How can I do anything to defeat them?

_All you need is yourself. The way to defeating them lies within you._

"Alright, I have nothing to lose anyway."

Bravely, Perseus walked out of the cabbage storage room and met up with a bunch of the beasts.

"Uhm… I really didn't think this out…" He said a little fearfully. "Well, gotta run! See ya mutts!" Bolting away from those ugly mutts, the small child knew he wouldn't be able to run forever so his young mind quickly attempted to create a plan that would allow him to at least live. As he ran, he made several observations which included; the dirt around the carrot field was especially muddy probably due to the heavy rain during the night, the metal stakes used to hold the dirt in place coincidentally was in the carrot field as well. His biggest observation came from risking a glance behind him as he was running for his life; those really big man eating dogs really hated each other.

"Hm… maybe I can make this work…" Making a sharp ninety degree turn he rushed towards the carrot fields, sliding through the muddy ground to go significantly faster. He gritted his teeth as he accidentally scraped his leg along one of the metal stakes, but he ignored the pain and kept on running/sliding. The dogs however were not so lucky as he was, even if he did get slightly injured. Some of them impaled their paws on the metal stakes as they were chasing him, which caused one of them to swipe the air in frustration and pain. Unfortunately, it clawed one of its companions and turned it into _golden dust_? Ignoring that little detail, Perseus noted that his improv plan actually worked! The slobbering mutts got into one huge free for all dogfight, forgetting that they actually wanted to eat him and then kill each other. Slipping away, Perseus headed west, towards the forest which was his only obstacle towards civilization. He quickly found a very tall tree, climbed up the trunk until he reached a branch big enough to support his weight.

There were more strange dreams that night. He dreamed of a sword, shrouded in moonlight. The sword itself was perfect in every way possible, and its blade seemed to be made of a metal that was not of the Earth which glowed a faint silver. The hilt itself was particularly amazing. Its guard seemed to change from soft white and bright blue, while the grip and pommel were outlined in ghostly blue, but filled in with light silver. However, it seemed like the sword was calling him towards it. He could see that there was some type of writing on the blade itself, but he had no idea what it said. Before he could make anything out of the mystery blade before him, his dream shifted.

He found himself in an extremely crowded town. There seemed to be some kind of commotion in the town square so his dream self followed some villagers there. The scene he saw in front of him was one that disgusted him immensely. A terrified young girl was surrounded by a lot of ugly fatties holding pitchforks, torches, and other various objects that people would use to chase, well… a monster.

"She's a witch! We must burn this traitorous heretic on a stake!" One of the fat farmer yelled, raising his pitchfork. Perseus could hear the murmurs of agreement rippling through the crowd. The boy could feel his respect for the majority of mankind plummet rapidly as he decided to help the girl. However, when he attempted to walk towards the speaking fattie, he was stopped for a silver eyed twelve year old girl holding him back.

"You can't do anything about it boy, as much as you might hate or enjoy it, this is a dream. You may only witness what is to come." Her harsh tone brokered no room for arguments.

"What do you mean? Dreams be damned I'm gonna help that girl no matter what!" Percy retorted, fully intending on helping the young girl, even if he would get punished by this strange girl for do so. And as an afterthought he said, "And don't call me boy! You're probably only five years older than me!" The girl laughed, a gentle sound which soothed his ears.

"Hmph, a good answer, for a _boy_ anyway." The girl said, her tone a little lighter than before, but Perseus was much more concerned about the dream fading piece by piece than being called boy by the twelve year old again. The scene was getting a little blurry though, and the girl noticed.

"You're waking up, but before you do, I think I will give you something that might help on your journey." She then procured one silver hunting knife and gave it to him. "I will be expecting this back, _boy_. However, I do not think that this will be the last time we will meet." She then turned away and began to depart.

"Wait!" Perseus called out.

"What is it?" Asked the girl, slightly annoyed with his interruption.

"What is your name?"

"Boy, I am-" Before she could say who she was, the entire scene blurred, and he found himself in the forest once more. A silver hunting knife was sheathed on his waist, and in that moment he knew that his dream was real. As gracefully as he could, he tried jumping down the numerous branches until he crashed to the forest floor. Wincing as he got up, he started trekking his way towards one of the towns that lied on the outskirts of the forest.

It took quite a while for trouble to find its way to him this time. A faint growling noise and a pained "kak!" sound came from behind one of the numerous bushes that Perseus went by as he limped past them. His blood froze, and while the logical side of my mind told him to ignore it and move on, his morals would not let him. So against his better judgement, he went on towards the strange noises.

The sight in front of him was a bit surprising actually. In front of him was some dog headed thing with flippers trying to eat or do some other unsightly thing to a huge falcon. The boy really only had eyes for the bird, and it was the most majestic creature he had ever seen. It had long pointed wings, a long tail, and it was blue-gray above its underparts. It also had a dark head with thick sideburns, and it had vertical streaks on its breast. It's eyes glared defiantly at its captor, refusing to submit, even with its death was near. He was instantly struck with a sense of protectiveness for the falcon, not wanting any innocent living being to die if he could help it, so he grasped the hunting knife strapped to his waist and pulled it out. He tried creeping up on the dog headed thing, but as he was doing so he stepped on a twig.

"Who's there?" The dog headed thing with flippers growled as it turned around menacingly. When the beast found him and made eye contact with him, it laughed, a deep guttural sound from its throat which pretty much killed the small boy's ears.

"Oh, this is rich! No wonder I couldn't smell you! You're a mortal trying to play hero aren't you? Ha ha ha! It looks like I have a main course along with my dessert. Lucky me!" It suddenly lunged towards Perseus, teeth and claws and all, ready to tear him into mincemeat. The monster crashed into him, knocking away his knife, while narrowly missing his vitals by an inch. It had Perseus pinned down, ready to turn him into human chow. He struggled futilely as the dog head got closer and closer, it's rancid breath and dog slobber causing him to cringe. Is this really the end? He closed his eyes and his unimportant life flashed before his eyes; his first day at the lord's land, the day his parents died, when Smelly Gabe first adopted him, the events leading up to this moment, the color silver, was it all for nothing? His thoughts were interrupted though, by a pained bark that came from the dog headed beast. He opened his eyes and saw the falcon ferociously clawing the dog headed part of the beast with its dangerously sharp talons.

"Ouch! Stop it you dumb bird!" Thanking the bird for its timely intervention, Perseus quickly scrambled over to his left to retrieve his knife and quickly stabbed the beast 2 times in the back. The demon dog with flippers gasped in shock, as if fell to the ground, nearly lifeless, slowly dissolving into golden dust.

"Curse you… mortal… it's been a while since a mortal has managed to kill one of us telekhines… I will be back… and I swear… the first one I will eat will be you…" The newly named telekhine finished dissolving left Perseus and the falcon alone in the forest. With the danger over, the small boy collapsed onto the ground, utterly exhausted, physically and mentally, and tried to go to sleep. He wouldn't be granted that reward though, because the falcon was tapping him gently with it's beak. Wearily, he sat up and the falcon looked at him with its eyes, sending an unspoken question towards the boy.

"Uh, I think you want to come with me, right?" The falcon just looked at him and then perched itself on his shoulder, and pecked him once.

"I'll take that as a yes then... But please don't peck me again, your beak is sharp!" He wailed. The falcon just pecked him again, laughter evident in his eyes.

* * *

POVs:

**Green: Perseus**

**Blue: ?**

**Silver: ?**

**Gold: ?**

**Yellow: ?**

**Guess the POVs for free cookies :D**

* * *

**\Ye olde Medieval Corner/**

**King Arthur: He's actually not English, he's a Celt. But, I'll make him English for my story.**

**Castles: Despite popular myth, castles and the majority of places in Medieval England were not comfortable places to live in. Sure some were better to be in than others but most of the time they are icky, sticky, and rat infested. Runescape knew what they were doing when they put rats in Lumbridge. **

**God(s): The English were Christian, but in my story some are demigods. The Flame of Olympus has moved to England.**

* * *

**POV Blue will be next. Place your bets everyone and I will see you soon. **


End file.
